wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Coleus
Coleus is a young male LeafWing who works with his parents and cousin as a horticulturalist for the royal LeafWing family. Appearance Coleus has red and brown scales so dark they almost appear black, with small patches of green throughout. His wing membranes are mostly red with green lining the edges, and the membranes of his spines are the same color. Her wears a necklace that was given to him by his parents when he turned seven and he has a nose piercing. Personality Despite having a certain level of confidence with the other two tribes, Coleus is very comfortable with communing with those in his own, and in general, is very vocal with anyone who shares his interest in differing plants. He is quite perceptive of others if given the chance to study a dragon subtly. He has a habit of finishing other dragons' sentences due to this, and he chuckles awkwardly whenever others look at him and either ask "how did you know?" or "no, I was going to say so and so". He prefers to write studies about what he discovers about his plants and flowers and flushes when others can't seem to read his penmanship and he has to read aloud for them. He hates it whenever his parents try to make him socialize; anything attempts initialized by him is alright by his standards, but he begins to splutter if forced to speak to anyone he doesn't know. Coleus once got burned by touching flamesilk, but is fascinated by it and doesn't mind the scar it left on the underside of one palm. He also wishes to test out how HiveWing poisons could affect certain plants. He has gained more confidence and can talk to others fairly well, but still retreats to a greenhouse or towards the nearest tree to "attend" to leaves and roots if he gets overwhelmed. Conditions Coleus has dyslexia, and has a hard time reading and writing normally; he takes his disorder as something he's got and nothing can change it. So he doesn't mind if the studies he writes look odd because he can read them, but becomes embarrassed when others attempt to read his research, and can't. He also tries to be subtle when with friends whenever they pass something that he can't read, and he'll try to casually ask “What was on that sign back there? I... didn’t see it.” Biography Early life Coleus is the son of Spirea and Alium, two of the LeafWing tribe's head horticulturalists. He was hatched in the afternoon of a harvest moon festival, and his mother tells him he tried to join the festivities at a few hours old only to fall asleep during them. Coleus grew up with his tribe, but he was fascinated with the SilkWings and HiveWings and how different they were. He would always try to pick up the courage to talk to others from those groups, but would lose his bravado at the last second and would return to his plants to hide his embarrassment of fleeing. He was given a necklace with a piece of petrified wood for its pendant when he turned seven years old and treasures it greatly. He also decided to test himself and see if he could be grown by getting a piercing, so he chose to get a nose-ring. ''Legends: The Tree Wars'' To be determined... Trvia *He is named after Coleus. *Coleus was created by GuildKnight on DeviantArt for my LeafWing + SilkWing design contest, which will determine the LeafWing and SilkWing protagonists of Legends: The Tree Wars when I end the contest and decide the two first-place winners. External Links *Toyhouse profile Category:LeafWings Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Mentally Unwell Category:LGBT+